rosemondefandomcom-20200214-history
Gwynne Rosemonde
Gwynne Rosemonde, is the main female protagonist of the story. She is also Aiden Minett's love interest. Biography Gwynne is the only child of Mrs. Sienna Rosemonde and Mr. Rochefort. Though the reason why she uses her mother's surname instead of her father's was due to the reason that Mr. Rochefort is not actually her biological father at all. Just like her cousins, it is unknown who her real father is. Gwynne is described as a quiet and secretive girl. She described as unpredictable and random sometimes. But she is a smart girl who's interested in psychology and archeology. Since she is an only child, she has admitted that her childhood was lonely. She didn't have any friends because of her family's business. They always travel from country to country. But when her father died, her mother thought of finally reside at a small peaceful town. When her mother saw how happy Gwynne was when staying with her grandparents and cousins last summer, she thought of taking her cousins and have them live with them. Due to her mother's business, Gwynne is forced to live with her cousins. And to make sure that they can support themselves financially, her mother made them work at the café they own, the Rosemonde's Café. Relationship Gwynne first met Aiden when he went to their café with his brother. They didn't interact until the night that Gwynne went home alone from the café. Two men were following her, she couldn't help but panic, but there was nothing she could do. That's when she saw Aiden walking towards her, when they made eye contact, she couldn't help but cry silently until Aiden finally walked towards her. He walked her home silently. Gwynne thanked him and said that the next time he goes to their café, "it's in the house." Aiden became a regular customer at their café even though his brother stopped going with him because "he's had enough of all the coffee." Aiden always order dark coffee while reading a book. Gwynne noticed this and even gave him a book to read. This became a normal routine for them. He would always say "the usual" and Gwynne would already know his order. And she would also give him a book to read from her father's bookshelf every time. After another incident where Gwynne was nearly harass by a man while she was walking home in the middle of the night, Aiden saved her again and gave her his number and that the next time she has to go home alone, she would have to call him. No one knew about Aiden walking her home every night until Muireann noticed Gwynne walking with Aiden through her bedroom window. Gwynne's cousins teased her about it every time she gets home. They become closer when Merwyn started hanging out with Aiden's brother, Connor. And they started seeing one another more often. Due to the constant teasing made by Gwynne's cousins and Aiden's brother, they started to think about their feelings for each other. But Gwynne wasn't used to loving someone because of her history of usually dumping every guy that asked he out. And Aiden wasn't used to showing affections after the death of his parents that left him become a cold person. To make it worse, Gwynne started to have a love rival, Kennedy Schlimme. But with the help of the other protagonists, they made it work and they're been going out ever since. Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Rosemonde